xmenmutantabilitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:X-Men Powers
A *Absorb Information: the ability to quickly process and store information. **Professor X *Aerial Adaptation: the ability to be adapted to being in the air. **Angel *Ambient Energy Conversion: the ability to absorb cosmic energy and turn it into plasma. **Havok *Astral Projection: the ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally. **Jean Grey, Professor X B C *Camouflage: the ability to blend in to one's surroundings. **Nightcrawler *Chronokinesis: the ability to manipulate time. **Sway *Claws: the ability to have claws. **Beast *Cloak Mind: the ability to cloak one's mind from being detected by Cerebro. **Jean Grey *Cosmic Pyrokinesis: the ability to create flames that don't need oxygen. **Cyclops, Jean Grey *Cryokinesis: the ability to generate and manipulate ice. **Iceman, Mimic D *Dilate Power: the ability to make mutants temporarily unable to use their powers. **Jean Grey E *Electromagnetic Sight: the ability to see the world as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. **Polaris *Energy Absorption: the ability to absorb various types of energies. **Polaris, Vulcan *Energy Blasts: the ability to fire energy blasts from one's body. **Angel, Vulcan *Energy Constructs: the ability to create shapes and objects out of energy. **Vulcan *Energy Detection: the ability to detect energy signatures. **Vulcan *Energy Manipulation: the ability to control energy. **Vulcan *Energy Resistance: the ability to be immune to certain energy attacks. **Cyclops, Havok *Energy Self-Sustenance: the ability to regenerate and survive without supplies that natural humans need to survive through energy manipulation. **Vulcan *Essence Reading: the ability to see the true essence of others. **Angel F *Fangs: the ability to have fangs. **Beast *Flexible Bone Structure: the ability to be superhumanly flexible. **Nightcrawler *Flight: the ability to fly with no mechanical assistance. **Angel, Havok, Mimic, Vulcan *Foreign Chemical Immunity: the ability to be immune to poisons, toxins, alcohol, and drugs. **Wolverine G *Genetic Atavism: the ability to have one's animal genes resurface after several years of dormancy. **Beast *Geokinesis: the ability to manipulate earth and rock. **Petra *Geomagnetic Link: the ability to have a connection with the Earth's EM Field. **Polaris H *Haemopyrokinesis: the ability to heat the blood and insides of others. **Adam-X *Heal Trauma: the ability to heal the emotional trauma of others. **Jean Grey *Heat Immunity: the ability to be immune to heat. **Havok *Hydrokinesis: the ability to generate, manipulate, and absorb water. **Iceman I *Ice Clone Generation: the ability to generate clones of oneself out of ice. **Iceman *Immortality: the ability to live forever. **Cyclops, Darwin, Jean Grey *Immunity To Disease: the ability to be immune to diseases, plagues, illnesses, etc. **Wolverine *Infrared Vision: the ability to see clearly in the dark. **Nightcrawler *Instantaneous Adaptation: the ability to have one's body naturally adapt to allow oneself to live. **Darwin *Interstellar Travel: the ability to fly unaided through space at speeds faster than light. **Cyclops, Jean Grey *Invulnerability: the ability to be immune to all physical harm **Polaris J K L M *Magnetic Field Manipulation: the ability to manipulate magnetism. **Polaris *Magnetic Flight: the ability to fly by riding the Earth's magnetic field. **Polaris *Magnetic Force-Fields: the ability to create protective fields by manipulating magnetism. **Polaris *Magnetic Pulse: the ability to emit magnetic energy in blasts. **Polaris *Mental Amnesia: the ability to cause others to forget certain memories. **Jean Grey, Professor X *Mental Detection: the ability to telepathically sense other mutants. **Jean Grey, Professor X *Mental Paralysis: the ability to induce temporary paralysis in others. **Jean Grey, Professor X *Mental Sedating: the ability to sedate others through telepathic manipulation. **Jean Grey *Meta-Plague Manipulation: the ability to absorb, create, and control plagues. **Polaris *Metamorph: the ability to alter one's appearance to look like any person. **Changeling *Micro-Suction Discs: the ability to crawl on solid surfaces. **Nightcrawler *Mimicry: the ability to temporarily mimic the powers and skills of others. **Mimic *Mind Alteration: the ability to alter others' minds. **Professor X *Mind Blast: the ability to place large amounts of information in others' minds causing pain. **Professor X *Mind Control: the ability to manipulate the minds of others. **Jean Grey, Professor X *Mind Possession: the ability to possess the minds of others, making their body under one's control. **Jean Grey, Professor X *Mind Transferal: the ability to move one's mind and powers to a host body if one's real body were to die. **Jean Grey, Professor X *Molecular Moisture Conversion: the ability to teleport by move one's water molecules to a new location. **Iceman *Molecular Moisture Inversion: the ability to freeze water molecules. **Iceman N *Negative Emotion Absorption: the ability to absorb the negative emotions of others and use it to power oneself. **Polaris *Negative Emotional Release: the ability to release negative energy to make people in one's immediate environment more angry, hateful, bitter, etc. **Polaris *Neural Jumpstart: the ability to temporarily augment the powers of others. **Jean Grey O *Optic Blast: the ability to shoot blasts of energy from one's eyes. **Cyclops, Mimic *Organic-Ice Form: the ability to turn one's body into ice. **Iceman *Organic Iron Manipulation: the ability to manipulate the iron within the blood of others. **Polaris P *Peak Human Strength: the ability to have the best possible strength an average human one's gender and age would be able to light. **Angel *Personality Alteration: the ability to alter the personalities of others. **Jean Grey *Pheromones: the ability to secrete pheromones to make others attracted to oneself. **Beast *Plasma Emanation: the ability to emit plasma from one's body. **Havok *Post-Cognition: the ability to replay past events. **Sway *Power Siphoning: the ability to siphon the powers of others. **Vulcan *Power Suppression: the ability to make others temporarily unable to use their powers. **Vulcan *Prehensile Tail: the ability to have a tail. **Nightcrawler *Psi Link: the ability to have telepathic connections with others. **Jean Grey, Professor X *Psionic Blasts: the ability to shoot bolts of psionic energy. **Changeling, Jean Grey, Professor X *Psionic Resistance: the ability to resist psionic abilities. **Vulcan *Psionic Shield: the ability to create a shield to protect telepathic damage and not physical damage. **Jean Grey, Professor X *Psychic Firebird: the ability to create a firebird out of psychic energy. **Jean Grey Q R *Radiation Immunity: the ability to be immune to most forms of radiation. **Havok *Regenerative Healing Factor: the ability to heal faster than average humans are capable of. **Angel, Beast, Wolverine *Resurrection: the ability to raise the dead. **Angel, Cyclops, Jean Grey S *Size Addition: the ability to be larger than humans normally are. **Polaris *Spatial Awareness: the ability to have an uncanny sense of one's surroundings. **Cyclops *Superhuman Agility: the ability to be more agile than humanly possible. **Beast, Mimic, Nightcrawler *Superhuman Dexterity: the ability to be more dexterious than humanly possible. **Beast, Mimic *Superhuman Durability: the ability to be more durable than humanly possible. **Angel, Beast, Mimic *Superhuman Reflexes: the ability to possess faster and quicker reflexes than humanly possible. **Nightcrawler *Superhuman Speed: the ability to move faster than humanly possible. **Beast, Mimic *Superhuman Strength: the ability to be stronger than humanly possible. **Beast, Mimic, Polaris *Superhuman Stamina: the ability to be able to physically exert oneself for longer periods of time than average humans are capable of. **Angel, Beast, Mimic, Polaris *Super-humanly Acute Senses: the ability to have stronger senses than humanly possible. **Beast, Mimic T *Telekinesis: the ability to move objects with one's mind. **Changeling, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Mimic, Professor X *Telekinetic Sensitivity: the ability to feel the texture of something through telekinesis. **Jean Grey *Telepathic Camouflage: the ability to telepathically disguise oneself and others near oneself. **Jean Grey, Professor X *Telepathic Cloak: the ability to mask one's presence from being detected by others. **Jean Grey, Professor X *Telepathic Defense: the ability to manifest one's telepathy in various defensive ways. **Jean Grey *Telepathic Illusion: the ability to put realistic images into others' head. **Jean Grey, Professor X *Telepathy: the ability to read the minds of others. **Cyclops, Jean Grey, Mimic, Professor X *Teleportation: the ability to move from one location to another without physically occupying the space inbetween. **Nightcrawler *Temporal Manipulation: the ability to manipulate history. **Cyclops, Jean Grey *Thermal Vision: the ability to see the heat signatures that others give off. **Iceman *Thermokinesis: the ability to manipulate temperatures. **Iceman U V W *Wing Manifestation: the ability to have wings. **Angel, Mimic X Y Z